


(Not) Here for You

by PepperMayor



Series: UWaterlooxUofT [1]
Category: Canadian Universities
Genre: Architects Hate Students, Cali Or Bust, Chad Waterloo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Rating May Change, Relationship Upgrade, Tsundere University of Toronto, Virgin Toronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperMayor/pseuds/PepperMayor
Summary: Walt's Cali co-op just ended, but that clearly has nothing to do with why Tor's on campus...
Relationships: University of Toronto/University of Waterloo
Series: UWaterlooxUofT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824859
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. One

Wandering through the grounds of the University of Waterloo, Tor had to sneer a bit at the display he saw around him. While UofT was old and stately, with a regal nod to the future, UWaterloo was all shiny and modern. Definitely a Nouveau Riche school trying to prove itself by pretending it was something it was not. The truth of the campus was in its oldest buildings, the boring and painfully practical ones. The ones that had existed before “co-op” had somehow made UWaterloo desirable, and left admin trying to catch up with its new, undeserved reputation.

As for why he was there in the first place, that was a simple matter, barely worth addressing. He actually lived nearby, as absurd as that was, and he’d thought he’d have to go here, once upon a time, before UofT had welcomed him to its hallowed halls. He walked the campus sometimes, thinking of how grateful he was, imagining the what-ifs if he’d been stuck at a second-rate school where his brilliance couldn’t flourish.

“Hey Tor!”

His musing was broken by a familiar voice, and he turned on his heel, ducking into the nearest building. He definitely did not want to be talking to _him_.

“Tor!”

He walked faster, disappearing into the maze of hallways. Certainly, he could lose him here.

But alas, his enemy had the advantage of being on his home ground, and soon, a taller body had caught him from behind, strong arms around him and warm breath against his neck.

“Aw, babe, I knew you’d come to see me~ Thanks,” the insufferable jerk cooed, while tugging Tor a bit nearer. Tor stood stock still – from shock and shock only – before trying to pull away.

“I definitely didn’t!” he snapped, wiggling free and running his eyes over the other student. He was tall and fit, more tanned than usual, his dark hair flopping around his face. A Waterloo shirt was stretched over his muscular chest, which was exceedingly obnoxious. He was a student on his campus, he didn’t need to announce it. Tor, meanwhile, had to wear his UofT sweater, so everyone here could know how superior he was to them. It was the rules.

“I didn’t come here to see you, Walt, and I never would! I was just here…reminding myself how lucky I am to go to UofT!”

Walt only smirked, running a hand through his hair. “ And here I thought you were waiting to welcome me home and ask for a sleepover~” he murmured, peeking at him through his bangs. “It’s such a coincidence you were here right when I got on campus~”

A rush of heat spread through Tor as he remembered their sleepovers in the past. They had never been deliberate, of course. Just little accidents happening that meant he couldn’t go home and of course, Walt was there to offer a roof over his head. And if Walt only had one bed because he was a student with roommates, well, it couldn’t be helped. It was just the circumstances they’d been stuck in.

“Of course not!” he stammered, then spun away and walked fast. “I want nothing to do with you!”

Cheeks burning, he hurried down the hall, trying to ignore Walt’s footsteps chasing after him. He could have gotten away too, except why the hell was there a dead end in a school building? Did the architect hate students? He was forced to turn around, but when he did, Walt was much closer than he’d sounded. The athlete pinned him to the wall with his body, resting one hand against the wall while the other curved around his body.

“Nice of you to take this somewhere private~” he purred, before leaning in, about to kiss him. Heart pounding, Tor did the only thing he could and slipped his hand between them, protecting his innocence. He was sure Walt could feel his heart trying to burst from his chest, and his cheeks burned red as he tried, weakly, to push the other away.

“Don’t be like that…” Walt was undeterred and only switched trajectory, moving to lay little kisses against his neck. “I just missed you so much…I know you’re mad about Cali, but-“

Those words – that reminder of that stupid co-op program – gave Tor the strength to push Walt away. “I don’t care about your stupid Cali job!” he shouted, fists balled up. “I don’t care that you had to go for 8 months! I couldn’t care less! I was busy with my research and it was nice not to have any distractions!” His voice was rough with passion as he tried to express how much this couldn’t possibly matter to him. He fished for words and found them, tossing them in a satisfying attack. “In fact, I wish you’d just stayed there for good!”

Walt’s blue eyes darkened as he took a step back, his face set hard and cold. He crossed his arms over his chest, and his tone became professional and precise. “Then,” he said clearly, “you won’t care that they offered me a full time after grad. I’ll go tell them I accept.”

Walt turned to walk away, but Tor barely noticed, because something burning hot inside of him was ripping him apart. His world was shattering – Walt, leaving for good? Moving to Cali for a shiny new job and cute guys everywhere, who’d throw themselves at him for his money and never understand his history?

“W-wait!” he called, stumbling forward, knees shaky. Walt wouldn’t really leave, would he?

Walt paused and turned back, looking over his shoulder.

“I…I…” it was so hard to say it, to admit the truth. It had been so much easier to tell Walt what he hated, instead of what he lo-liked.

Walt was coming closer again, but Tor was curled in on himself. How could he actually say that he didn’t mind the campus’s shiny new buildings and the bridges that connected them? That he kinda thought the co-op was a good idea as others in his year began to panic about jobs? That he’d come here on this day because it was the day after Walt’s plane landed? How could he say any of that?

He felt a kiss on his forehead and looked up at Walt, who was now hugging him, and he relaxed a little, absorbing his warmth. “Just like that, Tor~” the taller said, and he wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, because he definitely hadn’t said all that out loud, but this…this was nice. Warm. He liked it.

“Let’s head to mine, okay?” Walt brushed one of his hair from his face and kissed his forehead again. “Since it’s early, none of my roommates are in yet.”

As he spoke, Walt stopped hugging but kept an arm around him, resting on his hip…well, not quite there, but close enough. Tor looked up at him, then leaned back against him. “Yeah…I’m too tired to go home…” he murmured, with a pretty convincing yawn.

“I’ve gotcha.” Walt seemed amused for some reason, as he easily found the exit and brought Tor off campus, bringing him to a room that always felt like home.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a collaboration between us and u/uwutulu on reddit! The amazing art in this chapter is drawn by them, as well as the art that inspired this whole mess to begin with. Check out their amazing work on their profile!

Tor sat on Walt's couch, watching him nervously as he moved around in the kitchen. He had a beer but he wasn't really drinking it, just rolling the bottle between his palms. 

"You...weren't really serious about the full time, right?" he asked. "You just said it to get a rise from me."

Walt turned, shrugging as he did so. "No, I really did get an offer. They really liked my work."

Tor bit his lip, looking away. "But...you're not gonna take it...right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Walt wandered over, sitting comfortably across from him. "It's good money and cool work, and great for my career."

Tor's heart stuttered but he crossed his arms, looking away. "Traitor." he muttered. "I coulda gone somewhere else too, but I'm staying in Canada."

Walt, for some reason, only looked amused. “Right. Because you’re so very patriotic.” He took a long sip of his drink, leaning back in the chair. “How about you tell me the real reason you don’t want me to go, hmm?”

Tor stammered. “What do you mean? That's the real reason! You shouldn’t be contributing to the brain drain!” Walt didn’t seem convinced, so he tried again. “You know how all those companies are. They chew you up and spit you out when you’ve got nothing left to give!”

“Aw~ Are you worried for me?”

“No!” Tor snapped, setting his beer down to pace in front of Walt. “I just think it’s a really bad idea! What about politics? Visas? Besides, I thought you were gonna do that whole start-up thing. That’s like...your thing, isn’t it? You all start start-ups.”

Walt looked like he was about to laugh as he stood up, brushing Tor’s hair away to kiss his forehead again. “I think it’s time for bed.” he said, grinning widely. “Come on.”

An hour or so later, Tor realized he never was quite sure how it always ended up this way. Things always sounded so reasonable when Walt said them. Like the fact that his roommates’ doors were locked, so Tor couldn’t sleep there. And the couch was lumpy. And since they were sharing a bed, they’d be warmer than usual, so it made sense to wear less.

Even now, he could feel Walt up against his back, getting cozy. “I’m a sleep snuggler, might as well get comfortable with it now” was his explanation. Tor tried to settle down, closed his eyes tightly, and tried to will himself to sleep.

His concentration was broken, however, when Walt began to rub small circles over his belly. Though he tried to pull away, Walt’s hand followed, growing more insistent, shifting the shirt out of the way until it had fully found skin. Tor shivered as the circles became stroking, teasing fingers skating over his chest, gasping when the hand got a bit too high.

“Whoops. Sorry~” Walt’s breath was hot against his neck and he didn’t sound sorry at all, especially when he promptly did it a second time. His shirt was up to his armpits now, and Walt’s other hand was rubbing his hip, stroking over skin and fabric, toying with the hem of his boxers.

“Jeez, you’re tense~” Walt teased, tugging at the shirt lightly. “Get rid of this, you’ll overheat.”

Somehow, he found himself agreeing.

Now, lying on the bed beneath Walt, he found himself feeling stupid and turned away from Walt’s smug grin. “Give me back my shirt” he grumbled, trying to reach it on the bed. He could feel Walt’s eyes on him and he tried not to move too much, but his plan to cover back up was stalled when Walt caught his arm with one hand and cupped his face with another.“Hey, Tor?” he asked, leaning in close. “Can I try something?”

“Oh, um...sure?” he answered, his voice calm and measured, definitely not a squeak.

Walt closed the distance, and caught Tor’s lips with his. This time, Tor couldn’t deny that he made an embarrassing sound, lying back, experiencing his first ever kiss. It was kinda nice to get it over with, though he didn’t get all the fuss, to be honest. It wasn’t _that_ tingly, and he was only so warm because Walt was a furnace, and that floating feeling was a lack of air. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Walt’s neck, because it was just weird to have them limply at his sides, not because he wanted him closer.

He thought about telling Walt this, but Walt’s sunny smile made him stop, especially when the other leaned back in, pressing little kisses all over his face. “You know…” he said, hovering over Tor again, still radiating happiness. “There’s some stuff we can do. Believe me, I know about about stress~"

“Not as much as I do!” Tor wanted to say, except Walt was kissing him again, so he only mumbled against his mouth before trying to participate more thoroughly this time. 

* * *

It was harder to think like this, where every action was ruled by instinct. Holding tight to Walt, he blamed his inexperience for being overwhelmed. It felt like Walt’s hands were everywhere, pulling at the last of his clothing, stroking over his body reverently, making him feel things with light touches to places he’d never realized could feel so good.

Walt knew what he was doing, that was all, and that was why...why he couldn’t really react. He could only give in to what Walt knew, and forget about trying to prove anything for the time being. “Just feel~” Walt murmured against his ear, and he happily took the advice, letting his mind go blank of anything except sensation. Walt was close against him now, holding him tightly as he made Tor’s world go white.

Lying against the other, Tor could only try to catch his breath. Beneath him, he could feel Walt’s rapidly beating heart, and he smiled, glad that he’d also affected the other. He could feel Walt’s hand on his back, his lips in his hair, and his other hand on top of his where it rested on Walt’s chest. Walt might have been speaking, but he wasn’t sure of that. Sleep found him easily now, and he closed his eyes.

In the morning, Tor was alone in bed, but not for long. Walt came through the door shortly and put down what he was carrying, beginning to strip off his clothing until he was down to his boxers. Tor sat up in the meantime, keeping the sheets tightly around his hips. Walt didn’t seem to mind, though he smirked as he got on the bed.

“I got Timmies” he announced, smiling again, reaching into the bag to hand him a breakfast sandwich before offering him a cup with two D’s scrawled on the lid. Tor opted not to say anything until he had caffeine in him, only giving a cursory grumble as Walt put an arm around him, tugging him to his side. 

“Thanks.” he said once he was done, handing the cup off to Walt to put it aside. “So, um...about last night.” He hoped Walt would jump in, but the other just raised an eyebrow. “It...it wasn’t...it could have been worse.” he settled on finally.

Walt’s bright smile proved he saw right through him, and what he said next- “I’m glad you liked it.” cemented it as fact.

Tor huffed but gave up, turning his body to lean against Walt, closing his eyes again. “What now?” he asked softly, because here...he was out of his depth and it had nothing to do with their schools.

Walt stroked through his hair, beginning to arrange the bedhead into something resembling neatness. “I wanna keep doing this.” he said firmly, pulling him just a bit closer.

“But you’re leaving…” Tor muttered, that burning feeling back.

“Listen...we have a year to figure that out. I think...I think we can make it.” 

Tor considered saying something, how of course he’d be fine but was Walt sure he could handle it, but in the end, said nothing. If Walt said they had a year, then they did. To figure out if this was a thing now. To choose a label and stick it on. To see if they would escalate or fall apart. For now though, sitting in Walt’s bed, he stopped to let himself feel the first moments of a new relationship. 

In a year, Walt would probably leave for California. In a year, they would see if this was strong enough to last. But for now, this morning was all theirs, and the silence held a greater truth than anything he would ever say. So he stayed quiet, leaned close, and took it all in.


End file.
